


An Early Morning

by unicorngirl



Series: A Constant Thing [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorngirl/pseuds/unicorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami scrunched his face in fond irritation. Kuroko would drool all over him if he let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this takes place before "Give it Your Best", however, it isn't necessary to read one to understand the other.

Kagami groaned at the high pitched whine of his alarm. The noise bounced off the walls of the dark room and his jaw clenched in irritation. He pulled his pillow momentarily over his face and blindly reached for the offensive object.

The noise grew in volume, like nails on a chalkboard, and Kagami cursed quietly and fumbled over his wallet, television remote, and an open bag of chips. 

Next to him, Kuroko sighed and rolled across the large expanse of space. Although the bed could fit three or four people, Kagami always woke up with the smaller man pressed up against him like a second skin. Kuroko, still deeply sleep, burrowed into Kagami's side until his nose and open mouth pressed against the red head's chest. 

Kagami scrunched his face in fond irritation. Kuroko would drool all over him if he let him.

He shut the alarm off with a sigh of relief, relished the sudden complete silence, and stared blankly at the ceiling above him. Kuroko murmured incoherently, shifted, and stilled again. At the bottom of the bed, near Kuroko, Number Two's tail and hind leg peeked from beneath the sheet. Why Kagami kept trying to keep the mongrel off the furniture was anyone's guess. 

A sliver of dawn showed against a purple and black sky outside the nearest window. The bright red digits on his alarm clock read just past five. He'd been asleep just four hours.

In these early moments Kagami found it hard to believe his luck. He hadn't thought much of what he'd do after high school, but this surpassed anything he'd idly imagined. He could smack fifteen year old Kagami upside the head for being so clueless. 

The soft scent of omega, of Kuroko, filled the room and mingled with his own scent. The two smells were impossible to differentiate and had been since they'd moved in together. It shocked him how pleased he felt when someone realized the two of them were in a committed relationship. 

He untangled their legs and maneuvered a pillow under the sleeping man's head. Why Kuroko insisted on having a pillow at all was a mystery. Kagami could count on one hand the number of times the other man hadn't used him as his own personal pillow. 

Goosebumps broke out uncomfortably as he stood, and Kagami snagged at the boxers he'd left on the floor next to the bed. He slipped them on and paused to glance back.

The sight made Kagami want to abandon his plans and crawl back under the blankets for a few more hours. In the poor light, Kuroko's hair looked silver and Kagami let himself carefully brush the messy strands back. Kuroko nuzzled into the touch, scenting the alpha's wrist, before settling back and stilling again. 

It wasn't fair how enticing his boyfriend could be without even trying.

He clicked the bedroom door shut and meandered out into the kitchen. They'd gone grocery shopping the day before and filled the pathetically empty fridge. Kuroko could survive on frozen pizza and peanut butter sandwiches but Kagami itched for real food. Especially an oversized Western style breakfast. He pulled out eggs, onions, potatoes, sausage, flour, sugar, milk, and peppers. 

Kagami sighed, flicked on the coffee maker and stared blankly until the pot filled enough he could snag a cup. He scratched absently at his hip. The coffee tasted black and bitter, and he grimaced even as he continued to drink. They needed to wash the pot again. 

He glanced around the quiet well worn space and tugged on an apron, The black apron read 'kiss the cook' and had been a gift from Teppei. If it had been a joke, or given in earnest, Kagami still wasn't sure. But, he'd fried bacon shirtless before and now wore the item religiously in the kitchen. Kuroko had laughed for days at the grease burns on his chest and arms. 

In the still dark space, he grabbed a couple frying pans, knives, and got to work. 

Kagami sang off key quietly to himself and moved smoothly through the kitchen. It needed a nicer stove and a larger island, but the open and easy area had enough space for the large man to move. Kuroko showed him the place while holding hands and flashing a small smile.

"Taiga?" Kuroko's sleepy voice interrupted.

Kagami caught himself before he jumped and glanced at the stove clock. It was already past seven. Behind him, Kuroko rubbed at his eyes and stepped lightly with bare feet over the linoleum floor. The wrinkled and threadbare t-shirt and boxers he'd put on probably needed to be thrown out.

Number Two trailed the smaller man before sprawling out in the living room with a wide yawn.

Kuroko ran a hand through his disastrous hair and moved until he could lean against Kagami. He peered around the kitchen with interest.

Kagami wrapped an arm lightly around the other man, supporting his frame, and used his other hand to stir. Kuroko smelled like sleep. 

"What smells so good?" Kuroko asked, blinking at the array of food in front of him. He sniffed audibly and his stomach growled.

"Brown sugar and butter apples. They're to go with the pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Hmm." Kagami confirmed. "There's eggs and sausage too." 

Kuroko made another noise of confusion. The man could only be described as sleep addled in the morning. Early weekend practices in high school had made sense within the first week Kagami lived with Kuroko. 

The taller man found it surprisingly endearing.

"I don't understand?" Kuroko sounded with a yawn. He rubbed the top of his head at the bottom of Kagami's chin like a cat.

"What don't you understand?" Kagami questioned. His nose twitched as hair tickled his face. 

Kuroko gestured towards their small kitchen table and the mountain of food covering it. "There's only two of us."

Kagami froze and leaned in enough to get a long sniff. Kuroko ignored the alpha act. Despite his dry sense of humor, Kuroko told the truth. The man smelled of nothing but honest confusion. He really had forgotten. 

"Tetsuya," he rubbed his hand up and down the man's arm, "remember how we're helping Momoi move today? You told her we'd bring food."

He stared at Kagami with still blue eyes. "Hm? What? When did this happen?" 

Kagami froze while his mind flitted through the exact conversation. He blushed as the memory became clear. "Er, well, you weren't maybe focused at the time."

Kagami hadn't meant to distract his boyfriend. Really, he'd been the one distracted. His boyfriend cleaned up nice and it had been ages since the two of them had gotten any alone time.

Kuroko blinked blankly at him and Kagami began to sweat under his apron. "What time do we need to leave?"

Kagami glanced at the clock and did some quick math. "In just over forty minutes, probably."

Kuroko's expressionless face spoke volumes. 

Kagami sighed and guilt filled him. "I thought you would remember. I don't even want to do it. You told me we had to."

Kuroko reached around and grabbed a pancake. 

"It's fine. Just let me hop in the shower." He spoke with a full mouth. "We just wont have any extra time."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami through his bangs and smiled lazily. Kagami froze like a deer in headlights. 

The omega went up on tiptoes and licked the underside of Kagami's jaw. The warm tongue worked against his jaw and lingered on his Adam's apple. He swallowed thickly and held back a groan. Kuroko leaned in until Kagami's back hit the counter. 

He lazily shifted his hips against Kagami's and the taller man hissed and clutched at his spatula as if it were a lifeline. 

"You had some sugar there." Kuroko spoke with a straight face as he stepped back. Twin spots of color stained his cheeks.

"Really?" Kagami whined. "You're such an ass." He leaned in and Kuroko side stepped out of his grasp. 

"I have to shower. Take Two out and feed him."

"Fine, pretend to be all oblivious." He replied with a wave. "I know your tricks." 

"What tricks?" Kuroko disappeared into the bathroom and the shower sounded moments later.

Kagami grumbled under his breath. Kuroko would be able to take care of his problem in the shower; he did not have the same luck. Kagami packed up enough food to feed ten or more people while Number Two watched with interest. 

For an omega, Kuroko had no problem ordering alphas around or wounding their pride.

Kagami couldn't imagine another omega holding their own on the court as a member of the Generation of Miracles. It made him giddy with pride.

The alpha ditched the apron and threw on a pair of old jeans, t-shirt, and worn sneakers. He downed a tall glass of milk and piece of toast for the road, then took Number Two out into the early morning chill. 

After he and Number Two returned, he glanced towards the shut bedroom door and snuck three pancakes to the patient dog.

While he waited, he flipped on his docked iPhone.

Kuroko emerged from the bedroom dressed and toweling still damp hair. Number Two's tail beat a loud tempo on the floor and he yipped.

"KISS?" Tetsuya asked and leaned down to give the furry animal a scratch behind his ears.

Kagami smiled at his luck and then realized exactly what the other man referred to. He resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child. "Yeah, felt like American 'rock and roll' this morning."

"Ready?" Kuroko flipped the music off and tucked the phone into his pocket. Number Two danced at his feet. 

"Are we taking the dog?"

"Yeah, it's in walking distance." Kuroko gave him a blank stare. "I know you snuck Two pancakes while I was showering. Don't deny it."

"I wasn't going to!" He lied awkwardly. "The beast wouldn't leave me alone."

Kuroko blinked. 

"Why again did you say 'yes'?" He turned away from the stare and packed the food filled tupperware into grocery bags. He followed the other man out. "I was looking forward to playing Call of Duty and wiping the floor with you."

"It's Momoi." Kuroko shrugged as he locked up. "Force of nature. And, you can try all you want to 'wipe the floor' with me. Wont happen."

"Have you tried to tell her no?"

They took a left and walked. Number Two pulled at his leash and stopped to smell the ground. "Yes."

"You have tried? When was that? From what I've seen, the epic, 100% alpha, Generation of Miracles rolls over for her."

Kuroko shifted his weight and eyed the traffic. "They don't. Besides, it's natural for alphas to want to help omegas."

"They don't bend over backwards for you." Kagami shifted one of the grocery bags and reached to hit the 'walk' button. A young beta and omega talked quietly near them and an older omega read from a paperback book on a nearby bench.

"Of course not." Kuroko replied. "It would have been irritating. You didn't even realize I was an omega until Kise said something."

A blush slowly traveled down Kagami's face.

"I was busy adjusting to Japan again!" Kagami muttered with embarrassment. His old team still wouldn't let him live that down. It had been brought up at more parties than he could count. "I figured it out soon enough!" 

"Hmm." 

"Well, whatever the case, you aren't an alpha. You don't feel a biological urge to swoop in and save her."

Kuroko leaned his head back and paused while Number Two investigated a street lamp. "I like Momoi. It was difficult to work day in and out with alphas."

Kagami choked down a chuckle. That many alphas working together, while going through puberty, could only be hell. He couldn't imagine being surrounded by alphas and needing to work with them at that age. Seirin's team, mixed as it was, had been a big enough headache. "That's an understatement if I ever heard it." 

Kuroko grinned softly and his fingers tightened slightly on the leash he held. "Maybe."

"So, how long is this supposed to take." His fingers tensed and burned as the weighed down handles dug into him.

"Probably a few hours."

"And what do I get for helping?" Kagami couldn't help but tease. "I slaved away in the kitchen. A modern Cinderella." He wouldn't mention how much he enjoyed it. An alpha, enjoying cooking? Besides, Kuroko knew.

Kuroko's lip twitched as he struggled not to smile. "Cinderella? In that case, when we get back, I'll need you to scrub the floors."

"Nah. I cooked breakfast, when we get back you can get on your hands and knees."

An older couple passing them exchanged looks of horror and Kagami stumbled. He felt his face go red. "That's not, I'm not... I didn't mean it like that." He finished lamely.

Kuroko stopped next to him and covered the lower half of his face with his hand. His shoulder shook as he silently laughed. Next to him, Number Two bit at a stumpy bush.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Kagami reiterated. "I didn't."

Kuroko straightened and started walking again. Kagami followed behind at a sluggish pace.

"You know," Kuroko spoke after a few minutes of silence, "you did cook this morning. Thank you for that." He eyed Kagami from the corner of his eyes. "I don't mind playing Cinderella when we get back."

Kagami stopped, mind whirling.

"What?"

"I'll get on my knees and clean up a mess." The words were spoken plainly and only the soft spike of Kuroko's scent betrayed his feelings.

Kagami remembered the wet mouth against his jaw this morning and the soft bed he'd left way too early. He loved long afternoons shut up in their bedroom until all he could focus on was Kuroko's soft pants and sweat slicked skin. His boyfriend was deliciously talented.

"Whaaaa????" 

Kuroko glanced at Kagami over his shoulder. In the early morning light, his eyes were darkly lined and his face sun kissed. "We better get going. Momoi is expecting us."

Kagami raced after him.


End file.
